Sept Vies
by Octazooka
Summary: Loin du monde enfantin et joyeux de Pokémon, les Persian vivent dans la pauvreté, persécutés par les Akwakwak, maîtres des lieux. Un jeune Miaouss perd sa tante au combat et avec ses deux amis ils jurent de la venger quitte à sacrifier leurs 7 vies.


Je vivais dans une région inexplorée des humains, je n'étais donc pas un Miaouss domestique. Nos « maisons » n'étaient pas sophistiquées, ça ressemblait aux bidonvilles des humains, on savait rarement ce qu'on allait avoir dans l'assiette du soir mais on s'en foutait pas mal. C'était déjà bien d'avoir des assiettes. Je m'appelais Prae, et c'était un nom rare pour un mâle. Ma mère Persian et moi avions déjà eu quatre bébés ensemble et j'ai même dû en manger la moitié par nécessité de survie. Les rares fois où j'ai eu accès au téléviseur, je voyais ce Miaouss de la Team Rocket qui m'horripilait tant il dressait un portrait ridicule de notre espèce. Dans l'envers du décor nous crevions de faim et n'étions pas d'humeur à faire des blagues ni à voler un Pikachu ! D'autant plus que leur viande rend hyperactif, il parait. Comme nous étions mardi, je sortis et rejoins mes amis Jackpot et Meowth, qui me semblait assez énervé.

Meowth qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu rigoles tout le temps, normalement ! M'inquiétais-je.

Tu veux que j'explique ? Fit Jackpot.

Sans attendre la réponse, il m'annonça :

Tu te souviens, sa tante Persian qui était gravement blessée suite à une embuscade d'Akwakwak ?

Bien sûr ! Enfoirés d'Akwakwak. Fis-je, avant de desserrer mon poing, me rendant compte que ça me donnait un air raciste.

Comme tu dis, les enfoirés… Sa tante n'a pas survécu, ça craint, elle est décédée...

Je ne savais quoi dire, j'observais Meowth qui avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant ce que disait notre ami. Ils m'expliquèrent en marchant les complications médicales et la fin tragique. Jackpot s'arrêta et fit d'un air grave :

Maintenant dis-lui pourquoi on est venus sonner chez lui.

Oui… acquiesça tristement Meowth. Je veux qu'on venge ma tante…

Je me reculai, surpris.

Les Akwakwak sont peut-être des sous-merdes dans leur tête, mais ne sois pas téméraire. Ils pompent nos ressources économiques et dirigent nos hôpitaux, la guerre civile qui a éclaté ici est déjà assez dévastatrice chez les adultes, on va pas s'y mettre !

Tu m'apprends rien, mon pote. Mais regarde ces lâches ! Ma tante, une jeune mère de famille putain ! Elle savait pas se battre, elle venait à peine d'évoluer, Prae, à peine, bordel !

Jamais Meowth n'avait parlé avec tant d'émotion, lui qui habituellement déconnait sans arrêt… il avait tellement changé que j'avais peur qu'il reste ainsi pour toujours. Mes angoisses furent dissipées par la voix grave de Jackpot, qui ordonna :

Donc à nous d'être lâches. On va attendre à la sortie de l'école primaire des Psykokwak, les enfants qui ne seront pas récupérés directement crèveront sous nos griffes et nos crocs. T'es chaud ?

Je savais déjà qu'en répondant non, ce salopard de Jackpot allait utiliser la psychologie inversée et provocatrice qui consiste à faire : « Je t'assure tu devrais pas te pisser dessus comme ça, ils ne sont qu'en primaire ! »… Alors j'ai dit :

Chaud.

J'apprécie, soupira Meowth, soulagé et ému.

A l'époque cette décision m'avait semblé presque anodine, et pourtant elle a changé chacune de mes vies jusqu'à la septième…

A l'époque la décision me semblait anodine, et pourtant elle changerait mes autres vies jusqu'à la septième...  
>- Alors on va vers Magret-Ville, l'école est pas loin de la frontière, on pourra s'enfuir si le plan part en couille. Décida Jackpot, plutôt soumis jusqu'à maintenant.<br>- Moi, vous me connaissez les gars, habituellement j'fonce et j'réfléchis pas, mais j'ai bien l'impression que si ça se passe mal on va livrer le combat de notre vie. J'ai volé des potions, et j'ai même cueilli des baies Kika.  
>« Volé », avait-il dit. Ma famille n'était pas la seule à manquer de moyens. Je repensai alors à tous ces impôts que nous payions pour Magret-Ville, les décisions de LEUR maire qui influait sur NOTRE village impuissant : couvre-feu, taxes et quotas d'arrestations. Finalement, en attaquant ces petits Psykokwak, je me vengerais moi aussi de ma vie de merde que leur espèce nous fait subir ? Non je n'y croyais pas plus que ça.<br>Meowth interrompit mes pensées :  
>- Il y a douze kilomètres entre Magret-Ville et notre mairie. On aura jamais autant marché, puisque l'aller-retour ça fait vingt-quatre. Mais il le faut ! Le chemin, je l'ai fait qu'en véhicule de flics et je peux vous dire que le sentier fait flipper, un truc de malade. A pied, on va devoir s'abstenir de faire les fiottes et rester cartésiens devant le moindre phénomène chelou.<br>- Ouais c'est bon... Au pire, moi c'est que ma troisième vie, et c'est la première vie de Prae. Remarqua Jackpot.  
>- Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Putain tu commences sacrément bien tes vies, toi mon pote ! S'amusa Meowth, presque admiratif. Pour la première fois il avait souri.<p>

Nous avions marché une heure. On avait quitté la ville et ses infrastructures, c'était la forêt, livrés à nous-mêmes, même les adultes n'arrivaient pas jusque là à pieds.  
>Essoufflé, j'aperçus un « Point spot ». Les Points spot rassemblaient au bord de la route du carburant, des distributeurs de CT, une carte de la région et un évaluateur de niveau.<br>- Y'a un Point Spot ! M'écriai-je. Puisque que ce Point Spot se situait entre nos deux villes, il avait été saboté par les guerriers Kwak. Plus d'essence, plus de CT. Nous courûmes pour regarder la carte. Nous en étions à la moitié du chemin.  
>- On arrive bientôt tout près de la tribu de Farfuret. On fait pas de bruit, ils sont souvent en groupe. Conseilla sagement Meowth, d'habitude d'humeur belliqueuse.<br>Tout à coup, Jackpot se mit à crier, de peur, d'effroi même. Ne regardâmes vers lui et un spectacle horrible se trouvait devant ses pieds. Il y avait un bébé Miaouss mort qui pourrissait, les Aspicot qui se nourrissaient de ses entrailles s'étaient enfuis en entendant les cris de Jackpot.  
>- Putain alors là j'ai la rage ! Sans manières, Meowth, costaud, porta le bébé sale de ses pattes et le posa sur le testeur de niveau du Point Spot. La même voix que celle d'un Pokédex déclara machinalement :<br>- Miaouss, niveau 3. Prochaine attaque, Morsure.  
>- Niveau TROIS ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas voir la boucherie à la maternelle... Meowth marcha d'un pas décidé dans la direction de Magret-Ville.<br>Jackpot, le moins haineux de nous, le rattrapa en hésitant, puis finit par s'exclamer :  
>- Qui te dit que c'est un Kwak qui l'a tué ?<br>- Mais TA GUEULE ! Arrête d'être un hippie dans ta tête ! Retourne vers le cadavre du bébé et sens-le, tu vas voir comme ça pue le palmipède.  
>- Reste cool, je te crois... Prae, viens, on continue notre route !<br>Je les rejoignis après avoir testé mon niveau : j'étais de niveau 18 : j'allais apprendre Feinte. J'accourus vers eux, et nous continuâmes notre route.

Les corps de Farfuret jonchaient le sol, et j'ai même vomi quand nous avions trouvé une tête de Farfuret coupée. Horrifiés, nous étions à l'affut, craignant de voir encore un cadavre.  
>- On est bientôt arrivés... On a vu sept Farfuret morts, sans compter la tête coupée, deux Miaouss dont un bébé... Ca me décourage. J'espère qu'on va pas finir comme eux !<br>- Tais-toi, Jackpot ! Ces corps, ce sont des victimes de nos ennemis ! Alors on se bouge !  
>Nous arrivâmes alors devant une énorme pierre ciselée, noire et luisante. Sur celle-ci, des noms de militaires Kwak morts pour leur ville.<br>A bout de nerfs, je m'énervai et remarquai :  
>- Et pour nos combattants ? Rien ?<br>Meowth cracha sur le monument, puis nous nous mîmes à jeter des pierres sur la stèle géante. Jackpot interrompit notre acte de vandalisme en criant comme l'autre fois.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Moins de bruit, connard ! J'ai cru que des Kwak venaient.<br>- Regarde ! C'est un Groret ! C'est... C'EST TROP dégueu ! S'écria Jackpot avant de s'agenouiller pour vomir.  
>En effet un énorme Groret gisait là, avec le ventre ouvert d'où coulaient ses liquides gastriques.<br>Pris de nausée, je remarquai tout de même :  
>- Si ça coule, c'est récent... Faut vite y aller, c'est plus qu'à cinq minutes d'ici.<br>Ils acquiescèrent et nous entrâmes en ville. Tout était beau, neuf et coloré. Nous nous cachions dès qu'un passant Kwak arrivait, tombés dans la paranoïa après avoir vu tous ces cadavres.  
>- Prae, voici les Pokéball. Prends-en une. On en attrape chacun un, et les amène à la forêt, ils vont voir... Ordonna Meowth avec les larmes aux yeux.<br>J'allais le faire ? J'allais vraiment tuer des enfants innocents sous prétexte que leurs semblables ont tué les miens ? On verrait plus tard, je les attraperais, ça c'était sur, mais si je ne trouvais pas le courage de les achever alors je passerais le relais à Meowth, qui avait une rage suffisante pour en assassiner trente.

Finalement, la sonnerie de l'école retentit. Cachés derrière un massif de grandes plantes, nous attendions que les pères et mères Akwakwak viennent chercher leurs petits Psykokwak.  
>- Ca va être plus dur que prévu... Un flic Kwak traine par là-bas. Fit Jackpot, dépité.<br>- Pas grave... Je-maintenant ! S'interrompit Meowth, en courant. En effet trois petits Psykokwak marchaient seuls vers une ruelle. Nous les suivîmes avec Meowth. La ruelle était sombre et sale, c'était la seule qui ressemblait aux rues de notre village à nous.  
>- Hey ! Fis-je, dans l'espoir de les faire sursauter.<br>Ils se retournèrent calmement et lancèrent :  
>- Merde, des grands !<br>- Et des Miaouss... Des bâtards de Miaouss...  
>Je lançai alors ma Pokéball et mes amis firent de même. Deux se firent capturer tandis qu'un réussit à esquiver.<br>- Petite merde ! Je vais te choper, tu vas rien comprendre.  
>Après ces mots Jackpot se jeta sur le petit canard qui le repoussa d'un pistolet à O.<br>- Ca fait mal ! La honte ! On se casse !  
>Le Psykokwak se mit à pleurer très fort et nous courûmes pour nous échapper vers le sentier. Cette course dura cinq minutes. Tout à coup, Meowth nous tira par le bras vers la roche commémorative des combattants Kwak, sur laquelle nous avions craché. Quelques secondes plus tard une voiture remplie d'Akwakwak fascistes passa, avec le gyrophare en marche.<br>- C'est pour nous ça. On a eu chaud. Chuchota Meowth qui semblait enfin avoir peur.  
>Moi j'étais terrorisé. Nous venions d'entrer dans la ville la plus dangereuse du monde pour un Miaouss, nous étions en ce moment même en cavale, recherchés par les pires mercenaires anti-Miaouss, et nous allions tuer des enfants. Le passé, le présent et l'avenir étaient palpitants mais tellement sombres que je préférais ne penser à rien et écouter les autres.<br>- C'est parti. Chuchota à nouveau Meowth. J'envoie le premier Kwak. Soyez prêts à le zigouiller, vu que nous a fait l'autre dans la ruelle.  
>Jackpot saisit un gros tronc d'arbre qu'il avait trouvé sous les feuilles mortes, et Meowth lança sa Pokéball en l'air. Le premier Psykokwak émergea alors dans un halo rouge et Jackpot l'assomma de toutes ses forces en criant :<br>- SALE KWAK !  
>Meowth ramassa le petit en vitesse et lança :<br>- Mais t'es con ! Ils vont nous trouver !  
>Nous nous rapprochâmes de la pierre pour être mieux cachés, et Meowth sortit sa griffe pour découper le petit Kwak déjà inconscient. Je me sentais mal.<br>Tout à coup, une voix tremblante de femme Akwakwak nous fit tous sursauter :  
>- ILS SONT LA ! J'ai entendu « Sale Kwak » !<br>Le groupe de fascistes qui était auparavant dans la voiture courait très vite au loin, en notre direction pour rejoindre la femme.  
>Elle implora Meowth :<br>- Ne tue pas mon fils ! S'il te plait ! Je n'ai rien contre vous, ne le tuez pas !  
>Cette femme confirmait ma pensée : tous les Kwak ne sont pas mauvais. Elle pleurait, un dialogue violent à propos de la tante de Meowth s'engagea entre celui-ci et la femme. Nous allions passer un accord, ses amis anti-Miaouss (qui arrivaient d'une seconde à l'autre) nous laissaient partir et on laissait les gosses sains et saufs.<br>- Je voulais venger ma tante mais... Je dois être raisonnable... Partons. Soupira Meowth.  
>Tout allait pour le mieux, la situation s'éclaircissait, quand soudain un rayon frappa Meowth. Il s'évanouit. J'étais paniqué, cela semblait puissant et ça pouvait se reproduire. Un autre rayon manqua de toucher Jackpot. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit Psykokwak et sortit ses griffes.<br>- Celui qui envoie ces rayons ! Qu'il arrête ! Ou je tue le gamin !  
>Un Akwakwak avec un logo fasciste tatoué sur son torse se dévoila entre les arbres, tenant ses mains sur son front comme s'il était prêt à tirer à nouveau.<br>- Laissez-nous partir sinon... Avant que Jackpot finisse la phrase, un rayon l'abattit aussi, mais de derrière cette fois. L'Akwakwak repartit se camoufler.  
>Une voix déclara :<br>- J'ai bien peur que vous soyez cernés depuis le début...  
>Meowth, allongé, le regard vide, pria d'une voix faible :<br>- Je ne vois rien... Je ne sais pas si c'est Prae ou Jackpot qui est encore sur pieds... Mais vite, tue le gamin... Tue ces Kwak... Notre mort ne voudrait rien dire... !  
>J'accourrai vers le petit, tremblant, hésitant à sortir mes griffes.<br>- VITE ! TUE-LE !  
>Je le regardais, je m'imaginais planter mes griffes dans son ventre, s'ensuivraient les effusions de sang... Je réfléchissais, mais ne passait pas à l'acte. Non je ne le tuerai pas. Un bruissement de feuilles derrière moi me fit comprendre qu'on marchait discrètement à mon insu. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un visage bleu, doté d'un bec me regarder. Une grande lumière rouge émana de son front. Une douleur atroce s'empara de mon front et de mes sinus.<p>

Puis je suis mort.

Pour la première fois.


End file.
